Though Far Apart
by Scarlett Wren
Summary: DG WIP. A post Hogwarts fic. Slight HG. Draco and Ginny fall in love, but discover they may not be too good at staying in love. They go their separate ways, always wondering what became of the other. Ginny seeks him out, to settle things...
1. The Beginning

**Though Far Apart**

Chapter One: the beginning

A/N: This entire chapter is a 'flashback'; that's why it's all in italics. The song lyrics used throughout this chapter belong to Rod Stewart, and the song is entitled 'Where or When'. I claim no rights and am making no money from that song, or Harry Potter. But didn't we all know that? ;)

_"Where do you want to live when we get married?" Draco asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ginny laughed._

_"When did we decide to get married?"_

_Draco turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. He wasn't laughing, but his eyes were. He slipped the ring he always wore off his right hand and held it up in the light._

_"My father gave me this ring two years ago, and he told me to give it to the woman I would marry." He put the silver ring in her palm. Leaning close to her, he whispered in a low voice, "I think we should get married."_

_Ginny looked down at her opened hand, smiling._

_"So do I."_

_And there, under a willor tree on the Hogwarts grounds, Draco took her hands, and their lips met in a tender kiss. The sky opened up above them, and a light drizzly rain came down, but Ginny found it warm and perfect._

it seems we stood and talked like this before

we looked at each other in the same way then

but I can't remember where or when

_Draco and Ginny stood under that same willow tree months later, their fingers laced together. Ginny was wearing a simple white gown outlined in gold thread and pearls, and Draco wore crisp, pressed dress robes. Professor Dumbledore presided over the ceremony, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood to the side, neither of them happy about the arrangement, but smiling nonetheless. It was a beautiful day, overcast with a slight breeze, and a beautiful moment in time._

_Their headmaster pronounced them finally married, and Draco pulled Ginny close to him for a kiss. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Molly Weasley sniffed a bit. Draco pulled away and smirked at his new bride; she smiled back, throwing her arms around him in a happy hug._

The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore

the smile you're smiling you were smiling then

but I can't remember where or when

_They walked along a path in one of the vegetable gardens, hand in hand, the sky darkening. It was the summer holidays, and the grounds were deserted; Dumbledore had given them special permission to stay on._

_"It's going to be so strange, being here when you're not," Ginny said quietly. Draco put an arm around her shoulders._

_"Yeah, but it's only for a year, and I'll visit you in Hogsmeade every weekend."_

_She nodded, slowing down their walk to look up at the sky; it had begun to rain. Draco unfastened his cloak and covered her with it. He stopped walking all together, and she turned to look at him, streams of rain water falling down her face._

_"I love you, Ginny," he said in a low voice. She stood there under a tree, rain falling like needles. Her hair was matted and messy, she was wet from head to toe, but her smile was genuine, and that was more than enough for him._

_"I know," she whispered. With rain lashing at his face, Draco pressed her drenched body against his, and smelled her now wet, flowery scent._

_"Hey," he said suddenly, looking around him, "remember this tree?"_

_Ginny looked up, and couldn't surpress a laugh. "Is this the tree we first kissed under?"_

_Draco took her hands again. "It is."_

some things that happened for the first time

seem to be happening again

and so it seems that we have met before

and laughed before

and loved before

but who knows where or when...

---------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter: some things fall apart. That's really all I can say without spoiling it for you. :)


	2. The Problems

**Though Far Apart**

Chapter Two: The Problems

A/N: In this chapter, I use lyrics from Jeff Buckley's 'Hallelujah'. All rights to that song are his. I am not profiting from it, or Harry Potter in any way. But again, we all knew that:D Also, I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It brightens my day each time I get a new review, for any of my stories, and encourages me to keep writing. So again, thank you.

That was five years ago. Ginny was twenty-one now, Draco twenty-two. Things changed, they grew apart. The divorce was finalized two years after Ginny graduated; Professor Dumbledore was a reluctant witness. Sometimes she still thought of Draco, when she came across the odd photograph or letter that stirred memories from long ago. They hadn't spoken in months; they put on airs that they just didn't care anymore. But sometimes, late at night, when Ginny was trying to fall asleep, she found herself missing his arms around her. She knew, in her heart, that she couldn't completely sever all ties with him, just like that. And she hoped the same was true for Draco.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_that David played and it pleased the Lord_

_but you don't really care for music do ya_

_well it goes like this the fourth the fifth_

_the minor fall and the major lift_

_the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Since the divorce, Ginny had left Europe all together and bought a studio apartment in New York City. She got a job as cheif editor of a prominent fashion magazine, and tried to leave the wizarding world behind. Infact, she only saw her family once a year at Christmas time. And aside from juggling her job, and grey tabby cat Vixen, she was in a long-distance relationship with Harry Potter, who still lived in Britain.

_well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_you saw her bathing on the roof_

_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_she tied you to a kitchen chair_

_she broke your throne and she cut you hair_

_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

One Monday after work, she came home to a plate of cookie crumbs on the table and a pair of men's boots by the door. With a bewildered look on her face, Ginny shrugged off her blazer and hung her purse on the doorknob. She made her way to her bedroom, all the while looking for the intruder. She opened the bedroom door-- and found Harry staring back at her.

"Harry!" she cried, surprised and startled, "What are you doing here?"

He shoved the rest of a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Do I have to have a reason for visiting my girlfriend?"

Ginny laughed and wiped the crumbs from his shirt. "Yes you do, when your girlfriend lives a continent away."

"I did some thinking, and I decided we don't see enough of each other, so I used some of my vacation time, and here I am!"

Ginny reached down and took off her shoes, holding on to Harry's arm. "I didn't know Aurors could take vacations," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"They can when they're dating the Minister of Magic's daughter," he replied with a grin, leaning down to kiss her."

After dinner Ginny stood over the sink, rinsing plates. Harry was leaning on the counter, scraping the last of the potato salad from a bowl.

"So how's my family?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Ron was made captain of the Cannons two weeks ago, and Fred and George are franchizing their joke shop."

"Oh, that's nice," she said, not really paying attention.

"And guess who I ran into the other day, at a jewelry store?"

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. He was trying to sell a locket, but the jeweler wouldn't buy it because of the inscription on the back. Isn't that funny?" Harry put the empty bowl in the sink and turned on the water.

"Hilarious," Ginny replied, her mouth going dry. She set the glass down she'd been drying and looked at her hands. "It was my locket he was trying to sell. He gave it to me for my nineteenth birthday, just before... I moved out. I left it under my pillow, and I guess he found it." She ran a hand under her eyes, trying to brush away a wayward tear.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot..." Harry put an arm around her, silently berating himself, but she shrugged it off, wiping more tears away.

"No, it's fine." She turned off the water. "I'm going to take a walk."

"In New York? At night?"

"Yeah." She brushed past him and made her way to the front door, grabbing her coat.

_baby I've been there before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_you know I used to live alone before I knew ya_

_and I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_and love is not a victory march_

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Ginny paced the streets of Times Square, brushing past all the people, most of them on cell phones. So Draco had tried to sell her locket. Maybe he needed money. No, it was Draco; he would never need money. Maybe he was trying to put her out of his life for good. Maybe...

She pulled her coat tighter around her body; the wind was strong. She looked up to see a couple trudging down the street, laughing and holding hands. Ginny found herself wondering why she was hardly ever that happy when she was with Harry. She hadn't seen him in almost three months, and then he showed up at her doorstep and she had to admit she wasn't as excited as she should be. Maybe it was because she hadn't let go of Draco yet. Maybe it was because things had never really been settled between them. Maybe...

_well there was a time when you let me know_

_what's really going on below_

_but now you never show that to me do ya_

_but remember when I moved in you_

_and the Holy dove was moving too_

_and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

"Harry, I'm going back to London."

"What? Why?" He sat up in his chair and gave her a peculiar look. Ginny set Vixen in her lap and listened to her purr.

"I've done some thinking of my own, and I have some things I need to smooth over."

"You mean Draco?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I want you to stay here, watch the flat, feed Vixen, you know, that kind of thing."

Harry shook his head, looking skeptical. "I don't know, I don't think I like the idea of you looking up Malfoy and starting something up again," he said protectively. Ginny laughed a little.

"Harry, it's over between Draco and me, I swear."

Ginny stood outside the front gate of an attractive- looking house, white brick with a wrap-around porch. She tightened her grip on the handle of her suitcase, took a deep breath, and opened the gate.

_well maybe there's a God above_

_but al I've ever learned from love_

_was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

The walk up the cobblestone pathway to the front door seemed to take an eternity, and with each step Ginny wanted to turn around.

_and it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_it's not somebody who's seen the light_

She reached the porch, a familiar sight. When they were married she would often come out in the mornings and sit on the swing, thinking. Draco had always wanted to get rid of it, because he thought it was a "tacky Muggle toy", but he'd kept around because she loved it.

Ginny looked over to the right, expecting to see empty floor, but the swing still hung there. Ginny almost smiled inspite of herself. She took another deep breath, smoothed her skirt, and rung the door bell, something that felt unnatural to her. She waited for a moment, her heart pounding wildly, before she heard footsteps from inside. Draco opened the door and looked right at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"Hello, Draco," she said nervously.

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter: a reconciliation is in the works, with a little help from a House Elf.


End file.
